This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to a novel game for two or more players which is intended to improve the interpersonal relations between the players.
Many games are known which are intended to be played by two or more persons with the use of tokens and other paraphernalia. Typically, these games are competitive, the object being for one player to defeat the others.
While such games are popular, they do not meet all of the players' recreational needs. In particular, they typically fail to foster a sense of camaraderie and cooperation of the players to the extent that might be wished.